


Moving Back

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Creature & Cow Chop fic [17]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Former NovaHD, M/M, Moving, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Suggestive Themes, takes place right before aleks moved back to Colorado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: It's not the first text Aleks receives from various friends and estranged coworkers wishing him luck... but it's the finality of this one - the end of an era of his life that was so important to him for so long- that makes his heart stop."You're moving?"
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Series: All of my Creature & Cow Chop fic [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Moving Back

Aleks gets the text about 2 hours after he posts the announcement that he's moving back to Colorado on social media. 

It's not the first he receives from various friends and estranged coworkers wishing him luck, but it's the finality of this one - the end of an era of his life that was so important to him for so long- that makes his heart stop. 

**Nova: "You're moving?"**

It's James. He's still in Aleks' phone as Nova, a holdover from when they first exchanged numbers. Before  _ Nova _ became  _ James _ to him. 

Aleks' doesn't know what to say. So he settles for the obvious. 

_ Aleks: "Yeah…" _

It's sent several minutes after James' initial text, and there is a momentary pause that makes Aleks consider the fact that James might've put his phone away. Maybe he realized that it wasn't his place to really question Aleks like he was still in a relationship with the man. Maybe-

Then James responds, and his train of thought goes completely out the window. 

**Nova: "Come over tonight."**

James sends, and immediately Aleks' heartbeat is through the roof. As if he had any doubt in his mind James' intentions, the next text cements into stone James' planned actions for tonight. 

**Nova: "Want to tell you goodbye before you leave. Properly."**

Seeing those words, after so long, it makes a lonely man about to leave all of his present behind for his past consider things. What is he looking for by going back to Colorado?

Was it the location or the people he was missing? Did he miss the way James held him at night or the way the mountains popped up from every direction? Did he miss the words James would whisper in his ear or the near freezing temperature most days?

He didn't know. 

James sends another text, this one not even waiting long before he's pushing for an answer. 

**Nova: "Well?"**

Aleks' fingers move quicker than his brain, and before Aleks can even think about what he's doing he's sending another text, finalizing his choice. 

_ Aleks: "What time do you want me there?" _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before aleks actually moved back. I don't know why I didn't post it then, I think I just didn't want to look at it anymore because it makes me sad :(
> 
> Cow Chop was so important for me, and seeing it end and all of the people moving on is a bummer.
> 
> I miss them :(


End file.
